Natsu The Reaper
by SjinXephonis
Summary: When Natsu's emotional state is removed an he no longer cares for anyone, he goes on a quest to slay the dragons. And kill all who get in his way. Can FT save him in time, or will it be too late. Is the whole thing a plan to take down Fairy Tail, how will it end, Fairy Tail emerging victorious or losing on two fronts. Cover Image is from anime. Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. The Nightfall

I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. That entitlement goes to Hiro Mashima, creator of the anime. *legal stuff*

It was Team Natsu, they were out on a job. Their job? Simple, take down the Dark Guild, Nightfall. Nightfall had been terrorising the local town of Arvantio. The dark guild like every other guild have their main members, Strong members and s-class wizards. They were also led by a Guild Master, who was the most powerful of them all.

Natsu had just knocked out four wizards, he looked around to see Gray take out a further three, Lucy another two, and Erza seven.

Natsu grinned, these low, main members of the guild stood no chance against them.

That's when the stronger members and s-class wizards showed up. 'Well if it isn't Salamander the Fire Dragon Slayer' One said. She was 6ft tall wide body and she had shoulder length red hair, orange eyes that danced like flames.

Before Natsu could react he was engulfed in flame. 'Argh' he cried as the flame actually burnt him. 'Natsu' Lucy called summoning Scorpio. 'Yeehah.' He said as he used Sand-buster.

The girl dodged but the flame around Natsu disappeared. Natsu's pink hair was smouldering.

He patted it. 'What type of fire is that?' He asked 'It's Dark Flame, fire of the night and shadows.' She replied, the rest of the s-class wizards stepped forth.

One had nature type magic, one had elimination magic, one had air magic, and another had metamorphosis magic. 'We are the elite five of Nightfall.' The fire wizard said.

The other four wizards prepared themselves for battle by stepping into battle stance.

Natsu didn't wait for them though. ' **Fire dragon's roar** ' he yelled as the fire engulfed the wizards. The male, with long brown hair that drooped over both his eyes with elimination magic easily countered the spell.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were outnumbered and outmatched. If they couldn't defeat that wizard with Elimination Magic they would not be able to use magic.

' **Requip Robe of Yuen.** ' Erza said. Then before anyone could react the elimination magic wizard flew backwards, hitting his head on stone knocking himself unconscious.

Erza had used her high speed attack but she used her hand. If magic didn't work her fist did. Now it was even four v four, and both could use magic.

'I'm taking flame girl.' Natsu called as he raced towards her. She was fast but he was faster.' **Fire dragon's iron fist** ' as he punched her sending her flying. 'Nicely done.' She said tauntingly. Then Natsu was upon her again.

She did not expect him to move so fast. The two crashed down in another part of the town.

'Well, Gray who do you wish to battle?' Erza asked. ' **Ice Make Giant's Warhammer**.' The ice attack crashed down upon the three remaining wizards.

Gray was surprised to see that they had not been injured. The female wizard smiled. 'I've got wind magic, that can block any solid attacks.' She grinned. 'I'll battle her.' Gray said.

'Lucy?' Erza asked. One of the enemy wizards put his hand to the ground. Lucy was fast enough to grab her keys away from the vine that erupted from the ground. 'Him.' She said pointing at the male plant wizard.

'Then you and I, shall dance.' Erza said to the last man. 'I would not have it any other way. Fairy Queen.' He sneered at the name. ' **Requip, Heaven's wheel**.' Erza yelled a dozen swords flew around her.

' **Metamorphosis Samurai**.' the magic caused the man's body to shapeshift into a samurai form. 'Yah.' Erza yelled sending her blades at him. He deflected them easily with his own two swords which were part of the metamorphosis.

' **Ice make lance** ' Gray said the lance that never misses missed as a large gust of wind blew it to the side. ' **Fury Wind's** ' Gray took the winds head on, the sliced him up but he still stood.

'What?' she cried in disbelief, 'Air magic, eh? Well I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and we can beat any magic!' he yelled 'If that is so, shall I demonstrate my most powerful attack? No one has ever been able to stop the wind' 'If it's that powerful, try me.' He said grinning.

Lucy was being led around by the plant magician. Eventually she stopped and yelled. ' **Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus** ' Taurus and his axe appeared, just as the plant magician was about to attack. Several vines had shot towards Lucy, Taurus cut through them with ease. Lucy drew her whip, as the plant magician went to run again, the whip caught his arm. 'Oh no, you're not going anywhere.' She said smiling evilly. The plant magician gulped. Lucy pulled another key ready to open it.

Natsu had been hit four times over, each time the magic was stronger. His face was bleeding, his body was bruised, his legs shredded, but he kept standing up. None of his attacks had touched the dark flame wizard. 'What are you?' she asked.

'I am two things. First, I am a dragon slayer. And second, I am a Fairy Tail wizard.' The enemy nodded. 'I guess I'll have to use my ultimate attack on you.' she replied.

Erza had been requiping as to get an advantage over the other wizard, but he always seemed to counter it with a similar metamorphosis of his own. Then she realised what she needed to do. ' **Requip Normal**.' She called out going to her form of a seemingly always bandaged chest and red pants.

She held a sword in her hand. ' **Metamorphosis Original** ' The guy copied as he went back to his normal form. He was playing with her like it was a game but suddenly he realised he had fallen into her trap. ' **Meta** …' was all he managed before Erza's blade sliced him in seven places. He fell to his knees, blood choking him.

' **Mefanorefofis Ulftamite** ' He swelled in his size growing to at least thirty feet tall. One massive sword appeared and a shield. 'This is my ultimate attack. Survive this and…'.He started but Erza had already gone on the attack.

'The bigger you are.' She yelled slicing up his body as she raced up the giant's body. She reached his head and sliced it several times.

She landed perfectly on her legs. The giant fell back and crashed to the ground next to her. 'The harder you fall.' She ended.

Gray stood ready as the wind chick summoned her magical energy ' **Wind of the Four Corner's Hurricane**!' The air grew thinner for only a moment. Gray braced himself.

Then the winds came. It felt like wind was trying to blow him in every direction at once whilst also crushing him.

' **Ice make Freeze** ' the wind turned cold but Gray did not mind, Then slowly it started to turn into snowflakes, gently floating to the ground.

The wind chick was too stunned to move. ' **Ice make Death Scythe**.' He slashed it down on the wind chick causing an eruption.

Lucy had stopped the plant guy from moving, so he just sat there and didn't move. So Lucy attacked first. 'Taurus, beat him down.' She yelled.

Taurus charged headlong at the plant wizard who turned his attention towards the bull. ' **Binding Vines**.' he called.

Vines wrapped Taurus up so tight he could not move, nor breathe. ' **Forced Gate Closure**.' Lucy said sadly. ' **Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio**.'

'Yeehah.' He yelled sticking his tongue out and doing the rock on sign. 'He's got plant magic, get him Scorpio.' She said. 'Right on, Sand buster!' The sand attack hit the plant wizard. 'Ooph' was the sound the wizard made. He sent tree roots everywhere to attack at her.

She pulled out another key. ' **Open gate of the lion, Leo**!' Leo or Loke as some knew him, appeared at his master's request.

'I have to beat this guy? Hey Scorpio, i'll fend off the roots and vines, you take the wizard.' Scorpio nodded. Loke began to use his twister against the roots and vines, keeping them away from Lucy.

Scorpio on the other hand was using multiple sand attacks to try and defeat the enemy.

Loke and Scorpio were almost out of magic power. 'I see that I will have to exert a little more power to defeat you, well brace yourself here comes my ultimate attack.' His voice somewhat surprised her. It was like when the wind whispers through the tree's.

Natsu stood in defiance as the dark flame wizard brought forth a large concentration of magic. 'I have heard stories that, you, Natsu, have eaten Etherion? Is this true?' 'Yes, but I don't see how that affects anything.' 'You ate poisoned magical energy, have you ever tried eating poisoned fire? Can you imagine a fire that burns you and steals away your soul, at the same time. That is my ultimate attack. No wizard has stayed conscious nor eaten it I should say without fainting, or even dying.' 'Well I'm still going to have to say hit me with your best shot! I'm all fired up!' He yelled. "Alright here goes...I learnt this spell from Jellal Fernandez. **Dark Fire Erupting Bullet**.'

The attack hit Natsu in the face. He fell back. The dark flame wizard laughed.

'I almost thought that you were going to beat me.' 'Maybe you thought right.' Natsu said grinning as he stood up, the dark flame slowly disappearing as he ate it.

'This fire is really delicious.' He added. The dark flame wizard's jaw dropped to the ground. 'You ate poisoned fire?' She asked in disbelief.

'Poisoned, I'd say it was an entree. Now there's a fire in my belly.' He said. He punched his fists together. ' **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**.' the dark flame wizard took the attack head on.

Then she laughed. 'You call that fire?' she asked. ' **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** ' Natsu said continuing pressing the attack.

The dark flame wizard flew through a building and crashed onto the ground in front of the Plant Wizard. Natsu raced through and stood next to Lucy.

'Hey Luce, shall we get them?' He asked her. ' **Ultimate Nature's Wrath**.' The plant wizard called.

The skies darkened. Thunder boomed. Rain came down in torrents. The ground rumbled. Then The trees began to move, They became monstrous beings intent on destroying everyone.

Natsu didn't care it was just nature, nature burns. ' **Fire Dragon's Roar** ' the flames burnt down all the trees hitting the plant wizard as well knocking him unconscious. 'Sorry Luce.' Natsu said. Then he turned to the dark flame wizard.

'Ready for my Ultimate?' The dark flame wizard laughed. 'Try me.' As soon as the challenge was issued, Natsu got ready.

' **Thunder-Fire Dragon Mode'** The dark flame wizard looked bewildered.

' **Thunder-Fire Dragon's Secret Ultimate Slayer Attack.** ' Now the dark flame wizard began to feel scared. ' **Thunder-Fire Dragon's Lightning Fireball** ' The attack smashed into the wizard and she flew away. Natsu saw where she landed, at the feet of a large man standing 8ft tall and 3 feet wide. Muscles bulged on his arm. His temples pulsed in rage. 'Veronica, you have failed me and this guild. Now I shall deal with these intruders.' The giant of a man stepped forward. Gray, Erza, Lucy and Natsu now stood together again.

They looked defiantly at the master. ' **Fuji Eruption** ' the four Fairy Tail wizards were hit with an eruption of rocks and dust. Lucy was down, Gray was injured badly. Erza and Natsu got hit but still stood defiantly. Now Erza and Natsu were bleeding and bruised.

'Ho, ho, ho' The master said. 'You sure are a tough lot.' 'Why do you use the same magic as Iron Rock Jura?' Erza questioned. 'Isn't it obvious. I was the one who taught it to him. He was like a son to me.' 'Don't give me that!' Natsu yelled as he raced at the man. The master was fast he caught Natsu's fist. Then the flame around Natsu's fist transferred to the master's, traveled across his body and to his other fist. Natsu saw it but didn't move in time. ' **Fire Manipulation Fire Fist** ' The punch hit Natsu who skidded back. 'Okay, you got me. I have manipulation magic meaning I can manipulate any magic I want in any way I want.' 'That is fine.' Erza said coldly. 'But you will still be taken down. The Magic council is on there way. We have to hold you here until then, but we will do better we will defeat you.' ' **Ice Make Lance** ' Gray yelled. ' **Fire Dragon's Sword Edge**.' ' **Requip Heaven's Wheel** ' all the wizards used an attack at the same time. ' **Ice Make Shield, Fire Dragon's Roar, Dagger Blizzard**.' The master replied easily blocking the attacks. ' **Requip** **Heart Kreuz**.' Erza said going to her form of the woman in armor. ' **Ice Make Hammer** ' The master grinned as he caught the ice made hammer and flipped it into the air. He caught the handle. The master smashed the hammer down on Gray. Gray fell unconscious. The hammer evaporated.

Erza raced at the master, She had the most magical energy left, as Natsu had used a lot of power fighting the dark flame wizard. 'This is for my guild!' She yelled. The master knocked Erza to the floor, she felt dizzy.

'You brat are annoying like a fly.' the master said as Natsu dodged around the master. ' **Fire Dragon's Talon** ' Natsu said. I'm not a fly I'm a fairy. And you messed with the wrong guild.' ' **Emotion Manipulation** ' the master cast. 'Let's see how you feel about your guild now' the master added. ' **Thunder-Fire Dragon Mode.**

 **Thunder-Fire Dragon's Roar!** ' Natsu yelled. The master was hit by the attack. He fell unconscious and Natsu fainted from exhaustion and lack of magical energy.

Hey guys please hit me with the reviews what do you think?


	2. Dark Guild and Attack on Fairy Tail

_**A/N**_ _: To answer the question of a pm about the last chapter, The Thunder-Fire Dragon does not have an ultimate attack so I created one. (Natsu x OC). Part of this chapter is from Erza's mind, Third person, but following what Erza thinks and feels. Also now I have hit enter twice, as suggested in a PM to make it easier to read_

'Will Natsu be alright?' Erza asked the master. Natsu lay recovering in the guild's infirmary. He was beaten and bruised, unconscious.

On the trip home Natsu woke up in a full blown rage and had used a Fire Dragon's Roar. Gray didn't expect it, but took the whole attack meaning no one else was hurt. Gray also lay in the infirmary.

Erza had beaten Natsu senseless. Lucy and Erza had carried the two injured males into the infirmary. Some of the guild members said . 'Those two go too far…'

The thing with Natsu had never happened before. He had never lost control of himself like that. Leaving Erza to think that something was wrong. She puzzled over it.

'I'm sure that punk will be fine.' Makarov said, interrupting Erza from her thoughts. 'After all he is a Fairy Tail wizard' Makarov grinned at Erza 'How did the mission go?'

'We defeated the dark guild Nightfall including their top five strongest wizards and their guild master.' Erza replied. 'Strong eh,' Makarov chuckled. 'What type of magic did these "strong" members have?'

'Metamorphosis, Plant, Wind, Cancellation, Dark Fire, and Manipulation.' Erza replied. The master spat out his mouthful of drink. 'Ancient Spell's.' He mumbled

Romeo, Macao's thirteen year old son, ran up to Erza. 'Did Natsu fight the fire wizard?' Erza smiled. 'Sure did. He ate her fire as well.' 'Yeah big bro can't be beat.'

Erza nodded thinking back. She was close enough to hear what the Dark wizard had said. "That her magic was poisonous like Etherion. Then how come Natsu wasn't feeling the effects? Then he was acting different afterwards. There's something bigger here." She thought to herself

'Master, tell me about those Ancient Spells!' Erza demanded. Everyone nearby listened in as well. Romeo,Macao and Wakaba, at one table. Laxus and the Raijin tribe at another. Elf, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy were at a third table, and Mirajane stood at the bar.

'Well… First, Dark Flame is a magic that burns everything including souls. If Natsu ate that magic he should be poisoned like when he ate Etherion.' Makarov explained.

'Second, Manipulation magic allows the user to manipulate whatever he wants. Therefore he can turn magic back on the user, and change how they think. The most powerful manipulation wizards can even manipulate space and time.' Makarov said.

"So that's it" Erza thought. "Natsu's was hit by the manipulation attack. It must have caused him to change." 'Erza I want a full report in my office, now.' Makarov said.

The guild members were talking about that manipulation magic, well except Romeo who kept telling his dad he was going to learn Dark Flame magic.

Erza followed Makarov into the office. 'Erza I can see on your face that you are thinking something over, tell me what it is so I may help you.' Makarov said.

'Natsu, when he fought the guild master he used an attack on him. It was called "Emotion Manipulation" I don't know what it meant but I think it changed Natsu.' Erza stopped seeing the look on Makarov's face. 'What is it, Master?' Erza questioned.

'Em-Em-Emotion Manip-p-pulation?' He stammered questioningly. 'Yes. What does it mean?' 'It means we could be in really big trouble.' The master said. 'Natsu has been affected his mindset has changed, he will no longer be a friend of Fairy Tail, emotion manipulation makes people feel no feelings, no joy, sadness, or even anger. They just act.' Makarov explained

'So as long as he's unconscious he's safe?' Erza asked. 'For now, yes.' Makarov sighed. 'I guess, I should go see the magic council, and ask to see the Nightfall guild master, he needs to lift the spell. No other magic can cancel it and it doesn't fade over time. Erza make sure Natsu doesn't leave nor do anything stupid.'

'He will not have a moment's peace master.' Erza replied. The master grabbed his things and said 'I will be back within a day.' Then he left. Erza left the office, the master using a teleportation lacrima. She went to the counter.

'What's wrong Erza?' Mirajane questioned. 'Natsu has been affected by a spell that only the caster can reverse.' 'Oh no, poor Natsu.' 'And we have to keep him here.' Erza said. 'Well that won't be hard when he's beaten up badly.' Mirajane said, just as an explosion erupted from the Infirmary.

' **Requip Heaven's Wheel** ' Erza said rushing into the infirmary. She saw that there was a hole in the wall leading to the outside. Porlyusica was on the ground. 'Porlyusica, are you alright?' Erza asked. 'Yes, Natsu didn't hurt me or anyone else, he just said "I'm coming." Went for the door, then turned and went out the wall.

'He probably smelt me and knew I would stop him.' Erza said. 'We must go after him at once, oh Gray is still injured.' Erza frowned. Wendy raced in just arriving back from her job. She pushed past Mirajane to see Gray injured and the hole in the wall.

'I seen the explosion and thought someone was hurt.' Wendy said. She rushed over to Gray and began to heal him. Erza turned and walked back out into the guild hall. 'Natsu has gone insane, I need a team to go with me, find him, beat him down, and drag him back. Who volunteer's?'

Gray stepped forward from behind Erza, only slightly wounded. 'I will.' Lucy agreed. Wendy spoke up 'You might need me.' Erza nodded. Gajeel looked like he wanted to go, so did Romeo. 'Gajeel, would you like to come and maybe fight Natsu?' Gajeel nodded, promised Levy he would return then stepped to join the quatro.

'Macao, with your permission, I will take your son?' She asked. Romeo looked to his father. Macao knew what this quest would mean to him. 'Only if he returns unharmed.' Macao agreed. 'You have my word.' Erza said. Happy, Carla and Lily were going to go as well.

'Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, take care of the guild for us and send word to the old man.' Erza commanded. The six wizards took their leave. They began to follow the trail of destruction and burning fire, 'He definitely came this way' Gray muttered

Erza had led the way through Magnolia to the train station. Citizens were terrified, left, right and center. Some mumbled 'Fire.' Part of the train station was destroyed and there were some army soldier's beaten on the ground. 'Natsu. Willingly boarding a train.'

Erza made them get on the next train. They asked where the fire wizard had gotten off. Their reply was Hargeon. So when they arrived at Hargeon the trail was again easy to follow. This time an even larger party of soldiers lay beaten on the ground. 'It was Natsu the Salamander.' The group heard from the frightened citizens.

Natsu had gone down to the dock and taken a ship. Forced the sailor to take him where he wanted to go. Erza commanded the captain of a ship to follow where the other was going. At knifepoint I may add.

The group ended up in yet another town. It was called Cedar. It was a beautiful place, except for where there was a path of destruction. 'He's making it easy for us to follow him.' Gajeel said.

The group made their way up the path and ran into none other than Doranbolt of the Magic Council. 'Erza. Fairy Tail. Do you know what Natsu is doing?' He demanded. 'Nope, but we are going to stop him.' Erza replied. 'Unfortunately this is council business, he has already caused millions of jewels of damage.' Doranbolt replied

'But this is also Fairy Tail business, so we shall continue.' Erza said 'Man you Fairies are so annoying, a pain in the rear end.' Doranbolt said 'If you continue I shall have to see you are all arrested.' Doranbolt said. 'Then you'll be making an enemy of the entire Fairy Tail guild. I suggest you don't do that.' Erza replied coldly.

'Would you really risk the chance of having Fairy Tail closed down and war between yourselves and the magic council?' 'If that is what it takes to stop Natsu from doing something terrible, then yes.' Erza replied.

A man ran up to Doranbolt, 'Sir he just broke into the Demon Horn guild.' 'Good job, assemble the men at once and prepare to storm the guild.' Doranbolt ordered. 'I am sorry, I have council business to attend to.' Doranbolt said before disappearing.

Erza began to run towards the Demon Horn guild building. 'They are a dark guild, so Natsu must be targeting dark guilds' Erza established. 'Let's get there before he can escape.' Gray added.

They arrived at the guild to find it half destroyed and the half the wizards down. 'It's more of those Fairy Tail wizards' one of the remaining members yelled. ' **Ice Make Sword**.' Gray called stabbing the guy first. 'Where is Natsu.' Erza asked. No-one answered

'I said. Where is Natsu!' she yelled, some of the members freaked, 'He ran off once the g=master told him what he wanted to know.' 'What did he want to know?' 'The location of Zeref.' came the reply.

The members of Fairy Tail disappeared before the council member's showed up. Well after Erza learned the location. 'Our next stop is Shirotsume Town.' Erza said. 'I didn't think that guild would be there.' Gray added. 'Grimoire Heart.' Erza said thoughtfully

 **Time Skip 1 day**

The group of six had now arrived at Shirotsume station. 'We must find Natsu before it is too late.' Erza said. If he is looking for Zeref then something must be wrong.' Erza was worrying.

As they passed through the town they noticed the lack of destruction but also the lack of chatter. Then they ran into someone. 'F-f-fairy Tail.' He stammered afraid. 'I thought it was just one of you.' Erza picked him up 'Where is Natsu?' before the man could reply she punched him knocking him out.

Another two wizards appeared around the corner. 'Farnair.' They called then caught sight of him. In Erza's arms. 'Fairy Tail.' Lucy recognized their guild mark. 'That's the Dark Guild, Midnight Hunters.' She said. 'Where is Natsu?' Erza questioned them.

'The second guy told her. 'We don't know where he is but we are looking for him.' 'Why?' 'Our master wants to recruit him into our guild.' 'Natsu may be stupid, and not right in the head at the moment but he will never join a dark guild.' Gray said.

'We must move faster, if the council and a dark guild are after Natsu, he may be caught.' Erza said, the rest of the group following her as she headed out of town, towards where what was left of Grimoire Heart lay in hiding.

 _A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry to leave the chapter here, but I've already hit 1,800 words, but if you please read on, It's a snip it from what happens at the guild._

Mirajane sighed, the guild sure was quiet. Erza had left her and Laxus in charge so, Laxus took everyone in the guild and set them up with patrol's and keeping watch. Fairy Tail was not going to be caught by surprise.

Mirajane knew Erza meant just keep an eye on the guild. But something didn't feel right. Team Natsu had returned from a mission with a different personality. Now Mirajane sensed something bigger. 'Warren, what's the report?' Laxus asked.

'Still nothing Laxus… Wait! Bisca and Alzack have spotted a group of wizards converging on this location from the East. Jet and Droy have confirmed another from the West. Elfman and Lisanna have spotted another to the south. The Raijin tribe have defeated all the enemies to the North.' Warren said relaying the messages.

'Tell them to get back here!' Laxus commanded. 'It sure is quiet around here.' Mavis said appearing next to Laxus. 'First master!' He exclaimed. 'We are under attack, Warren do we know the guild these wizards are from.' 'Raijin tribe has confirmed that they appear to be led by Midnight Hunters, but there are several dark guilds.'

'Well I hope you are all prepared to fight for Fairy Tail?' Mavis asked. 'Alright Fairies!' Laxus's voice boomed 'We have an enemy the dark wizards, someone must have sent a contract out on us. Prepare yourselves this is going to be a long fight.' Laxus said. When the Raijin Tribe, Elf and Lisanna, Alzack and Bisca, and Jet and Droy arrived into the guild they were not alone.

'Mermaid Heel! Saber Tooth! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale!' Laxus exclaimed 'I thank you all for coming.' Sting, Rogue, Olga, Rufus, and Minerva had arrived from Saber Tooth. Jura, Lyon, Chelia, Yuka, and Toby from Lamia Scale.

Kagura, Beth, Miliana, Arana and Risley from Mermaid Heel. And Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Jenny from Blue Pegasus. 'Mirajane!' Jenny called happily 'Jenny!' Mirajane called back. The two embraced. 'I hope you can throw all your power out. We need a win.' Mira said. 'Don't worry, this is what you do for friends, right?' Jenny replied.

All of Saber Tooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail grinned at each other knowing just how likely they were going to win. 'Oh no.' Mavis said. 'What is it First master?' Laxus asked. 'It's him, I wouldn't expect him to be here. Why?' The master seemed to be talking to herself. 'But I have a strategy.' She smiled proudly as the rest of the wizards cheered.

 _A/N sorry about the long second part but between the guild, Natsu, the group rescuing Natsu, and Makarov, there is a lot of stuff to put in. The word count at this point is 2,361_


	3. Crazy Magic and Understandings

_A/N: So last time we left off with the guild being attacked, Natsu being scouted out by a dark guild, the council after Natsu, and Fairy Tail having some friends arrive. I plan to start this time with what Makarov is doing. Thanks for the support from those who are favoriting and following please leave a review with any feedback, ideas you want me to incorporate, and anything else that could help me. Thanks. Also I am going to take a short break and post the first chapter to my Dawn Star FT Nemesis guild, I am still accepting OC's so if you feel like it hit me up with them in PM._

 **Makarov:**

'What do you mean he ain't allowed no visitors?' Makarov demanded of Lahar. 'He is a dangerous criminal awaiting trial, no visitor should be allowed to see him.' She replied. 'Lahar, do you know what manipulation magic is?' She nodded 'Yes, a magic that can manipulate a from.'

'That criminal of yours has manipulation magic that can manipulate a person's mind to give them an entirely different personality.' Makarov said. 'And he has changed Natsu's personality, He has to change him back before Natsu does something stupid.' Makarov demanded.

Lahar was about to say something to Makarov when she stopped and bolted upright. 'Understood, do everything that can be done to not harm him too much, as I have just found out he has had his mind manipulated.' Makarov's jaw dropped.

Lahar turned back to the master of Fairy Tail. 'Your fears were confirmed.' She told him 'Now will you let me see him?' the master replied. 'No. You must speak to the magic council plead your case and then Natsu may not do time for the havoc he is causing, and you may be able to get the master to reverse the spell.'

Makarov sighed. 'If that is what it takes, then so be it.' Then he had a nasty thought. He had left Natsu injured, under Mirajane, Erza and Laxus' supervision. His mouth formed an "O" as he had a shocked thought of them being knocked out.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

'Alright!' the first master called out. 'Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna and Juvia you are the first Fairy Tail squad. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Ever and Gildarts you will be squad two. We will fight the enemy squad by squad so that once you've defeated the enemy, you can rest and recover. This is Fairy Tail, they have no right to attack us!' Mavis shouted. The rest of the guild cheered, even Jura and the other's smiled. 'They sure are loud.' Jura said.

The first squad of dark wizards was beginning to start an onslaught on the guild. Then the first squad stepped out. It was the Blue Pegasus guild and they all were ready. The first wave of wizards stood no chance, Ren blew them away, Eve froze them up, Hibiki was forming strategies against them, Jenny was beating them up, and Ichiya was using his different perfumes.

Then the first Fairy Tail squad came out to relieve them, as the next wave of wizards began to advance. But again stood no chance against the superior powerful squad. Cana's card attacks were defeating them left and right, Mirajane's Satan Soul Sitri was beating down those wizards she seen, Juvia washed them away, Elfman's Beast Soul was crushing foes, and Lisanna's animal soul was defeating the enemy wizards.

The waves kept coming but Mavis kept Lamia Scale out. 'I don't want them to know we have a wizard saint with us just yet.' Jura agreed as it was a smart decision. 'Also the same with Saber Tooth, if the strongest guild's were found out they would send their main wizards, they'll send them anyway but let's weaken their squad first.' Mavis said. Unbeknownst to them a familiar cat like creature was watching them.

 **Natsu**

'Where can I find him!' He yelled holding the master Hades over a cliff. 'Where!' Hades just laughed. 'You may have gotten stronger boy but Zeref would cut you into pieces and send a different part to everyone you know.' 'Tell. Me. Where. He. Is!?' Natsu intimidated. He let his fingers loosen around Hades neck.

'You will find him in Crocus, he is currently in the dragon graveyard.' Hades answered. 'Thank you.' Natsu said. He enveloped his fist in fire, I will not stop until I get what I want! The extinction of the dragon's!' Natsu laughed crazily before punching Hades in the face.

 **Erza's Group**

The group had reached an old temple where Grimoire Heart now had as headquarters. Gajeel and Wendy were sniffing. 'He was definitely here.' Gajeel said. 'Well let's see what he was here for.' Erza said as she stepped into the temple.

A great number of wizards were standing in the main entrance, not one was injured. 'I told you the fairies would show up.' One said.

Erza requiped a sword in each hand. She charged forward and sliced up four of the wizards with ease. Never slow on the take-up Gajeel and Gray joined in ' **Ice Make Geyser**.' ' **Iron Dragon's sword**.' Lucy, Wendy and Romeo sat back. 'We could just let them do it all…' Lucy muttered.

'We could. But we ain't.' replied Lily now in battle form as he struck down a few wizards. ' **Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus** ' Taurus slashed another few to the ground. ' **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**.' Wendy said hitting another two into the wall. ' **Blue Fire**.' Romeo said as the fire hit another couple freezing them.

The whole battle was over in a matter of seconds. 'Aw. It's over already?' Gajeel asked, still keen for a fight. 'Yes, but Natsu was meant to come here, why weren't these guys injured?' Erza thought aloud.

The group pushed on further into the temple. They reached the actual worship altar room. Hades, Azuma, Rustyrose, Zancrow, Kain, and Zoldeo were all unconscious. There was a hole in the roof

'Well, that explains how he got in.' Gray said. Erza picked up Hades. He awoke when she slapped him in the face. 'Where is Natsu?' Hades moaned. 'I already told you fairies he's in Crocus.' Hades said before slipping into unconsciousness again.

'Well, now we know where to go.' Lucy said. 'And so do the aces of our guild.' Replied a wizard from behind them. He was one of the Midnight Hunter's. 'I am Courtneal.' The man said. 'I know that name' Lucy said

'Courtneal is a member of the Midnight Hunters he is one of the strongest in the guild having an overpowered magic. His use of propulsion has meant he can be undefeatable in battle.' Lucy recapped from the entry about him in weekly sorcerer.

Courtneal grinned. He pointed his hand towards Lucy and a beam of pure white light shot forth from his hand. Taurus who hadn't gone back yet jumped in the way. The blow took a heavy toll on his body. He flew backwards through the air and slumped against the wall. His stomach had a gaping hole in which his blood was flowing from. ' **Taurus, Return** ' Lucy yelled.

Erza's eyes snapped to meet Courtneal's, her eyes were full of rage, his joy. 'You should not have done that.' Erza warned, her voice sharp like her sword. 'No Erza wait.' Lucy called. ' **Requip Adamantine Armor** ' Courtneal smiled. Then his magic attack hit her. Her armor shattered and left her injured and leaning against the far wall, where she had been thrown.

'My turn.' Gajeel said. 'Oh ho ho, the famous Iron Dragon Slayer. You're not friends with Natsu why are you trying to rescue him?' 'I'm here so I can beat him to a little pulp.' Gajeel grinned. 'Why are you even in Fairy Tail?' 'Because they treat me like family, and they are my family.' Courtneal raised his hand.

' **Iron Dragon's Sword**.' Gajeel said the propulsion attack hit his sword. Gajeel was forced back a meter. 'What. No-one's ever withstood one of those attacks. I guess I will have to go harder.'

' **Propulsion Cannon, Destruction**.' Gajeel knew what was coming. His normal attack was the same force as the Jupiter Cannon. The armor that shattered Erza's Adamantine armor. ' **Ice Make Shield**.' Gray yelled. ' **Iron Dragon's Roar**.' the ice shield shattered completely but slowed the magic down.

The roar managed to break apart most of the magical power. But there was still some heading for Gajeel, and it was still a lot more concentrated energy than the Jupiter cannon. ' **Rainbow Fire**.' Romeo yelled. His fire hit the force and exploded in a dazzling display of fireworks. Gajeel put his sword to block the remainder of the attack, but none came.

'I figured it out.' Romeo said stepping forth to face the man. 'Your magic, all you're doing is compressing the air so that it is forced in one direction. And if it's just compressed air, feed it fire and it evaporates trying to feed the fire.' Everyone was shocked, how could Romeo figure that out.

'Basic knowledge, mixed with what Natsu taught me.' Romeo said smiling. The man went to shoot his propulsion magic at Romeo, who had turned. ' **Ice Make Death Scythe**.' Grey yelled. Courtneal's arm fell off. He sunk to his knees. 'Never mess with Fairy Tail.' Gray said.

It sounded like Courtneal was crying but it soon gave way to laughter. 'Foolish Fairies. My next attack will obliterate anything within 1 km of me. You can not escape.' Happy sighed and grabbed him flying through the hole in the roof 'Every time.' he muttered

'You idiot if I can't touch the ground my attack won't work. My right arm was to shoot propulsion magic. My left is to transfer propulsion magic. My feet are to propulsion my body in several ways, forwards, backwards, into the air and sideways.' Happy flew back towards everyone.

'Hey guy's it's safe he can't harm us unless he;s touching the ground without his right arm.' Happy explained. Erza who was now standing and requiped into her Heart Kreuz armor. She looked up at Happy's words. An evil glint in her eye.

'Now we can get some answers to our questions.' Gray and Gajeel looked at each other. 'Should we stop her?' Gajeel asked. 'Nah he brought it on himself.' The next thing that was heard was a scream.

'Thank you for handing in the wanted criminal, may I ask how he got so… beaten for lack of better word?' Erza started with. 'Well…' then Gray took over. 'He tried to fight us and we fought back.' the rune knight nodded understanding. Courtneal was bleeding from many stab wounds and his body was bruised and broken. And had anyone taken a closer look at his "manhood" they would have seen it looked worse than the rest of his body.

 **Makarov**

'First I would like to thank you all for listening to my case. The recent capture of the dark guild Nightfall was thanks to my guild Fairy Tail.' there was a grumbling from some of the council members. 'I have discovered that the master has manipulation magic, that allows for him to manipulate objects, people, and magic.'

'Get to the point.' Someone yelled out. 'Order!' boomed the chairman. 'Well the master cast a Emotion Manipulation spell on Natsu Dragneel.' 'Natsu Dragneel.' several of them exclaimed. 'It is of utmost importance that we get the master to undo the spell.' The chairman nodded.

'We shall put him under the control of a master wizard at getting people to break. Thank you for the help Makarov.' A bird flew into the council meeting room. 'Master Makarov.' Mirajane said appearing as a magical hologram. 'Terrible news. Natsu went missing, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy and Wendy went after him. Then our guild came under attack by a league of mercenary and dark guilds. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Saber Tooth have all come to help us fight the enemies. Please hurry back soon.' The message ended.

'I must bid you gentlemen farewell and head back to my guild.' 'Hang on Makarov, we have just received several reports. Natsu Dragneel has been causing havoc in several different towns, and Erza and co have taken down to Dark guilds and captured one of the Midnight Hunters main wizards. You must pull them out, Natsu's capture has become a priority number one. All rune-knights must seek out and capture him.'

'I'll tell them to come in. But be warned this is Fairy Tail business, and a comrade is in need of help, they might not listen.' 'Permission to use force on them?' 'Hah.' Makarov laughed. 'Permission granted, but be warned, any type of force you use my Fairies will fight back. I want your word there will be no punishment if they resist.'

'Granted, i suppose it's only fair. This is a Fairy Tail matter. Send the word out, Natsu must be captured, any other Fairies must be captured but tell them to be warned, they might fight back.' The chairman adorned the meeting. 'You may return to your guild now Makarov.'

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

' **White Fury** ' Eve yelled. Taking out several more of the wizards and mercenaries. ' **Aerial Phose** ' Ren called wiping out a few more. 'This is tough we may have to make a tactical leave.' Ichiya called as he punched four wizards at once.

'WHO IS ATTACKING MY GUILD!' shouted Makarov shooting up into Titan form. He kicked the remaining soldiers in the wave. 'I AM THE MASTER OF FAIRY TAIL. YOU SHOULD THINK TWICE BEFORE MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL.'

No more waves of wizards came. But just in case they set up a watch. Mavis was still coordinating the attack, and between Porlyusica and Sherria were healing those who were slightly injured, excluding Jenny who was seriously wounded in the first wave, when Blue Pegasus was attacked by first one then a second wave.

'Alright listen up brats. And friends. I have reason to believe this is a co-ordinated attack by the dark guild Midnight Hunters. They seem intent on dragging a few of our powerful wizards out of battle, and then we get hit with a large force. It was planned.' Makarov paused

'I know this because, the master of Nightfall had a brother who was ten times more powerful and he is the master of the Midnight Hunters guild, I believe someone sent out a request to destroy Fairy Tail and the Jakobson brothers took up the dirty deed.'

People understood. 'This means someone wants Fairy Tail destroyed, but will we let that happen?' 'NO!' came the resounding answer. 'No because we don't give up. We will defeat the Midnight Hunters and their army. Then we will find out who sent the request and they will have justice.' The guild cheered. 'Still noisy and we are in the middle of a war.'

 **Enemy**

Obra of Raven Tail had reported back the strength of the guild. 'Hmm. This is interesting I did not expect every other guild to join in the fight. I suppose that's what comradeship is for.' Said the man who was clearly the leader.

'The old man, Gildarts, Laxus, Mirajane, Sherria, Saber Tooth, and Jura must be taken out. Saber Tooth is a big worry. If we draw them out…' He left the statement in the air. The thirteen wizards in front of him sped off to prepare for their task.

'Should not have messed with Midnight Hunters, the Unlucky Thirteen, and Myself.' His voice boomed even though he was speaking quietly. A man walked into the tent. 'I can proffer my services.' He said. The leader looked at him. 'What services?' He asked. 'Just wait and see, you'll find that they will come in handy.'

 _A/N: Hey guys this was chapter three, hope you enjoyed, sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but that wizard can't be revealed just yet. Be sure to look for a number of battles in the future. Please leave a review with any feedback constructive and destructive, point out my errors and compliment my good things. Favorite and Follow and I'll continue to write more chapters. I will be taking a short break as I write the first chapter for Dawn Star FT Nemesis._

 _P.s. I am still taking OCs for Dawn Star and would like continued support in both._

 _Well I guess that's all for now. Thanks._


	4. Old Friends and the Call for Help

_A/N: You know how I said you might have to wait a bit while i'm writing up my other fic, well you might have to wait a bit for that. I am continuing on whilst the voting for which guild get's replaced in the GMG by Dawn Star happens. In the meantime I have decided to add a few more chapters before that posts. Please R &R F&F and check out my other stories as well._

 **Natsu**

It was dark when the dragon slayer came to his senses, he remembered everything from that day, like when he attacked Hades and defeated him.

Also how he was followed from that guild to the train station. He remembers he was riding on the train, the stalker followed him and then he was out.

He rolled over and saw that stalker sitting there. He wore a black cloak, with black hair. He had a guild mark on his right cheek, but Natsu couldn't make out which guild he belonged to. 'Ha, so you're awake eh Dragon Slayer?' THe man asked now fully looking at Natsu.

'Who are you?' Natsu asked. 'Call me your conscience. I am the voice of the fire dragons. You are doing terrible deeds, and you plan to kill Igneel. Ha don't make me laugh.' 'I am not doing this of my own accord.' 'No, they never are…' He said eyes looking outwards over the expanse of land.

'Look I just need to get to Crocus, beat up Zeref, and find the location of the dragons.' 'Yes, I can't stop you, but you're friends, the blonde, the redhead, the ice wizard, the iron dragon slayer, the sky dragon slayer, and the fire wizard. They can or at least they will try.'

'They can't stop this. I must find Zeref and force him to tell me the location of Igneel, Igneel taught me to slay dragons so that I could kill him.' "Is this the same wizard I met in that strange dream?" The conscience thought. 'I should reveal my true form.' He replied to Natsu

'I am Atlas Flame, fire dragon and kin to Igneel, he asked me personally to look after you.' 'A-a-atlas Flame?' Natsu questioned. 'Yes child. I am the one you befriended during the GMG. When we went back, I hid in human form and have been in this form for years, waiting for you. You are the son of Igneel, the fire dragon, true king of the dragons. I must serve you until the end.' Atlas Flame said dropping to one knee in a bow of respect.

'Atlas Flame. Stand up, I am no king, I am your friend, but still I must stay on this quest.' Natsu said. 'Well then I shall accompany you in whatever decision you make.' 'We go to the dragon graveyard in Crocus.'

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

With no incoming assaults the mages relaxed a little. They ate a homemade meal of beef burgers. (And vegetarian for the vegans). Chelia said she was going to step outside the door and see if she could see anything. She didn't return.

Makarov, Mavis, Laxus, Mirajane and even Saber Tooth told the other Lamia Scale members how stupid it would be to go after her, rushing in without a plan. Mavis was trying to think up a plan. Jura and Lyon were having none of the "Stay here and wait" bullshit.

'Jura, they have thirteen excellent level fighters. You would not even stand a chance against all thirteen, not to mention the guild master.' Makarov warned. 'A member of my guild is in danger. And you expect me to wait!' Jura roared. No-one had ever seen him angry.

'You were the ones who taught us comrades come before anything else! We are only here because of you! When we get Chelia back we will be returning to Lamia Scale and you can solve this on your own!' Jura was almost scary.

'Jura Neekis, you are falling right into their trap. Or are you too fucking stupid to realize that?' Makarov said, everyone in the guild had gasped. Makarov never swore once in the presence of others.

'I know this is a ploy to make us separated and to probably take out us here at Lamia Scale, but when a member of your guild is in trouble you do everything you can to stop it right?' Jura said to Makarov. 'Very well. Fairies draw the attention of as many members of this evil army as possible, let us see what it means to harm our friends. Jura. Go'

Jura nodded once then raced out the door closely followed by Lyon, Yuka and Toby. soon the night was awash with blood and death as a small scale war erupted. The thirteen aces of the Midnight Hunters guild. They were called the unlucky thirteen because luck never shone down upon those against those thirteen wizards.

 **Natsu**

'I can't believe it! He ain't here.' Natsu said. Atlas Flame looked around. 'Nobody has been here for a while' He said remarking at the undisturbed graveyard. Natsu was just about to go on a rampage to start destroying the world.

'My, my, You made it here Natsu? Even when I sent the order of complete destruction of your guild.' Zeref said popping out of the shadows. 'You can't touch my guild, they have far more power than you'll ever have.' Natsu replied coldly staring at Zeref.

'Alas that is not true. My power extends far beyond the reaches of your mortal existence into things you do not understand.' 'All I understand is that I have to beat you up and we win.' Natsu said grinning. 'I'm all fired up.'

Atlas Flame jumped in the way. 'Natsu, you are being hasty and presumptuous. Think for a second.' Natsu stopped. 'Atlas Flame, the fire dragon? Well I never thought to see you here and in such a mortaliscent form. Shall we prove why you should not have switched forms.' Zeref said grinning.

A blast of pure black energy hit Atlas in the chest. He flew backwards. 'Atlas!' Natsu called. Natsu turned towards Zeref, anger shown on his face. Zeref grinned in delight expecting Natsu to attack him. But Natsu stood there.

'What are you doing.' 'You hurt my friend and uncle. He now lies behind me injured, but he also told me to think before I attack. So i'm waiting for the perfect time to strike.' 'Well if you're just going to stand there, eat my magic.' Natsu grinned just before Zeref released the attack.

"What is with this boy" He thought. The black energy hit Natsu but only pushed him back a few centimetres. 'Laxus has stronger attacks than that!' Natsu yelled as he prepared his attack. ' **Fire Dragon's Roar** ' The flame never reached Zeref.

'I am the closest being in the world to the one magic, I know how to counter every magic in the world. I shall person…' Zeref said before Natsu punched him in the gut. 'I know who is the closest to the one magic and it ain't you. And if you can counter magic then I'll just have to use curses.' Natsu said laughing hysterically.

Zeref gulped in fear. "What is this?" He asked himself. ' **Explosion** ' Natsu said. Zeref's stomach exploded. 'How did you learn Jackal's magic?' Zeref asked. 'Well I learn magic from everything I eat and his explosions were one of those things.' Natsu explained

Zeref was only slightly affected by the curse. 'You're still a fool.' He said. 'Well I am doing this for my friends so this means that even if I don't survive taking you down, they can have a good life.' Atlas Flame had now gotten up and had joined Natsu the two fire "wizards" faced the one enemy of mankind. 'Where do the dragon's hide?' Natsu asked.

'That's what you want to know?' Zeref replied surprised. 'Not how to defeat the book of Zeref or it's demons. No. The dragon's have different hiding places and they only meet up at one time of year. The 7th of July. They meet up on an island called Saedrena.' Zeref said. 'Now I must be going but you can count on us meeting again.' Zeref said grinning as his form vanished.

'Well. Is that what you wanted Natsu?' Atlas asked. 'Yes.' Natsu replied. 'But I also wanted to fight him while I was here.' 'There will be another time for his battle.' Atlas told Natsu. 'Thank you Uncle.' Natsu expressed his gratitude.

'Shall we move on then?' Atlas said as they headed to the entrance of the graveyard. The exited into the hill on which the grand magic games arena sat. Natsu had remarkably stayed quiet the entire time. His mind far away.

'Help us, hear our call, we require assistance, we are badly wounded, please help...' came a call. 'Gramps.' Natsu replied. Atlas had heard nothing. 'I'm coming Gramps. I'll save you.' He said before racing off. 'What's going on Natsu?' Atlas asked. 'My family is in trouble.' Was the reply.

 **Erza's Group**

'So we know he arrived here, and is going to the dragon graveyard, so we should catch him, he would only have been an hour or so ahead of us.' Erza said. Gajeel moaned. Happy's tummy growled, and Gray yawned. 'Let's hurry it up' Gray added.

The group made their way into town and past the members of the public. 'Hey isn't that… Fairy Tail.' People whispered as the six wizards made their way down the street. No-one interrupted them for an autograph or anything. They looked like they meant business.

As they reached the entrance to the dragon graveyard, Gajeel sniffed. 'He was here all right, but what's that other smell.' He muttered. 'Yeah It's familiar but I can not identify it.' Wendy added. It was at this point they heard the call for help from their guild master.

'Gramps…' Gray muttered. 'Old man…' Erza added. 'No…' Wendy and Romeo said in unison. Then looked at each other and blushed. 'We have a job to do. We can entrust the safety of our guild to our friends.' Gajeel said. They turned towards the city and saw that the kingdom's executioners were making their way to the train station escorted by a few platoons of soldiers. 'See this is what friends are for.' Gajeel said smiling.

The group turned back to the entrance to the dragon graveyard. Then without a moment's hesitation, they stepped forth into the darkness. 'We'll leave it up to our friends. We must do this for them.' Erza said spurring them on. 'Stay safe Old man.' She mumbled. Her breath caught on the wind as a breeze blew past her lips.

The words trapped in the current of the wind were heard by Natsu who was near the bottom of the hill. 'Erza…' He muttered. 'I'll protect them for us.'

 **Crime Sorciere**

'I hear ya. I hear ya.' Cobra/Erik of the independent guild Crime Sorciere. 'Hey Jellal, your friends at Fairy Tail, they're in trouble.' Jellal looked at Cobra. 'Alright guys, let's go save people who have saved us many times in the past.' Jellal said. Cobra/Erik, Hoteye/Richard, Angel/Sorano, Midnight/Macbeth, Racer/Sawyer, and Meredy, all prepared for battle.

 **Crocus**

'Princess, Fairy Tail is in dire need of help.' A messenger relayed. 'Send the kingdoms executioners.' 'Yes your highness. Right away.' The messenger replied before racing out of the room. 'Fairy Tail saved this kingdom, I will gladly return the favor.'

 **Magic Council Era**

'We must find Natsu at once. Ignore Fairy Tail's plead for help, they have many friends that can manage it for them.' The chairman said. 'Mobilize all squadron's prepare for Natsu's arrest.'

 **Midnight Hunters**

'So they called for help did they?' muttered the black haired wizard who had captured Chelia, and was now holding her prisoner. He had already gotten what he wanted. Lamia Scale came out of hiding and the unlucky thirteen pounded him down.

When Saber Tooth decided to step in and help, they too were no match for the thirteen most powerful dark wizards. 'How did you manage to get my two that were in jail out?' The guild master of Midnight Hunters asked the black haired mage who had still not revealed his name.

'I have a friend in a high place.' Was the reply. "My plan worked smoothly. Makarov, Mirajane, Gildarts and Laxus were beaten. Saber Tooth was taken down, Jura is out, And the only healer nearby is right here." The mage said looking directly at Chelia and her tied up, gagged body.

'We must prepare, they have reinforcements coming including Jellal and Crime Sorciere, as well as the Royal Executioners from Crocus. But it's that one I am worried about.' 'Which one?' The guild master questioned. 'Natsu is coming to pick a fight with us.' He smiled evilly. 'If he manages to beat your thirteen aces, there is still no way he can stand up against me. Not if he can't beat my younger brother…'

 _A/N: Hey guys can I please get Reviews as they help make me want to continue writing more, and Fav and Follow. Hit me up with the PM. Check out my other stories. I will take any feedback whether it is good or negative. Let me know what you think of the story so far. I might not post another chapter after this for like two or three weeks, depending on how much work I have. I also have exams coming up in a couple of weeks and because of them I won't get any done for that whole two weeks, but I may write it up when I am not studying._

 _Tell me if there is anything wrong with the story/summary and i will fix it up like how i said it takes place after the Tartaros arc it is actually before but there is some time between GMG and Tartaros. Thanks for the support. I reached 1000 views in a month, New Record. To celebrate I will be accepting OC's to put in stories I write, some may go in this one, some may go in another. I'll let you know and give you a shout-out for your help. OC instructions below_

 _The stuff in bold is what you must fill out and the stuff in itallic is extra detail about the object your fulling out. Template adapted from. Epicone22 "Dragon Valor" and AngelsuVonHimmel "Lost Verse" check out their guild stories_

 **Name**

 **Nicknames** _-what friends call your character_

 **Title** _-what the public calls your character_

 **Age** _-7 to 60_

 **Gender**

 **Birth date and year** _\- current year is X791_

 **Rank** _\- e lowest, d low, c average, b noticeably good, a great, sclass_

 **Body Attributes** _\- height weight muscle bust_

 **Hair**

 **Eyes**

 **Skin tone**

 **Guild mark** _-color and location_

 **Clothing** _-everyday, formal, sleepwear, swimwear_

 **Likes**

 **Dislikes**

 **Relationships with family** _\- how they act around/towards said people_

 **Friends**

 **Acquaintances**

 **Strangers**

 **Enemies**

 **Rivals**

 **Magic** _\- name and summary_

 **Spells** _-names and summaries_

 **Strengths**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Personality** _-need of details_

 **History** _-need details_

 **Fears**

 **Nightmares**

 **Dreams**

 **Strategy** -(Optional)

 **Theme song** -(Optional)

 **Quote**

 **Other extra detail**

 **Stats** _ **\- (out of ten)**_

 **Attack**

 **Defense**

 **Speed**

 **Intelligence**

 **Vitality** _-how many hits you can take_

 **Stamina** _-how much magic can you use_


	5. The Unlucky Thirteen

_A/N: Hey guys i'm sorry it has been a little while since I uploaded a Natsu the Reaper last. I was preoccupied with exams and writing Dawn Star, which I will be rewriting the first chapter after the exams._

 _I know I said I wasn't going to post another Natsu the Reaper for a while but I had this one mostly typed up already._

 _Read. Review. Favorite. Follow for more_

 _Feedback and criticism needed and wanted_

 _2000 readers. Woohoo. Thanks for the support_

 _This story takes place in an alternate universe, where Acnologia didn't attack during the Tartarus arc and the dragons were not inside the dragon slayers._

* * *

 **Natsu**

"Natsu, of Fairy Tail?" asked one Kama, leader of the Garou Knights of Fiore. Natsu nodded once but did not speak. "I take it you know what is happening?" Kama asked. Natsu nodded once again. 'Something seems different about the usually loud Salamander of Fairy Tail' Kama thought to himself.

As if reading his mind, Atlas spoke up. "Natsu is just not feeling great after hearing the news." Kama nodded his understanding. 'There's still something off here' Kama thought so he kept a close eye on Natsu. They got on the train then began their journey towards Fairy Tail and Magnolia.

 **Erza**

"Why isn't there anyone here?" Erza demanded. Hades had pointed them to this exact place. Gajeel sniffed the air. "He was here and so was Zeref." Wendy agreed. "Damn it, have we lost him?" Gray said. "No, Zeref is still near here." Gajeel added.

"Where is he?" Erza yelled. Everyone else flinched. Erza glanced around the empty room. Zeref's form materialized from the darkness. "I must commend you dragon slayers on your noses." He said. "We are not here for compliments. Where is Natsu? And what have you done with him?" Erza asked deadly serious.

Silence followed, aside from the whistling of the wind. "If you don't speak now, I will make you." Erza said threateningly. Zeref turned to her. A blast of black energy hit her in the chest and she flew backwards and hit the wall. Gray and Gajeel jumped into action. " **Ice Make Hammer** " " **Iron Dragon's Roar** " The attacks didn't even faze Zeref.

Pantherlily had gone human form and swung his sword at Zeref. The blade was deflected by a wall of black shadows. Then Lily got hit unconscious. Gajeel took a blast to the face and feel to his knees. " **Ice Make Shield**." Gray said. The shadows hit the shield, shattering it completely.

"I am the closest being to the one magic and you dare challenge me! Zeref the Black Wizard." He began laughing hysterically. Then several attacks hit him at once. " **Ice Make Lance**." " **Iron Dragon's Sword**." " **Sky Dragon's Roar** " " **Rainbow Fire** " " **Scorpio** " " **Requip Nakagami Armor** " Zeref was engulfed in dust.

The laughter was heard as the dust settled, and they all seen Zeref completely unharmed. "Fools. I will now unleash an attack that will scar you forever, assuming you survive that is." He said stepping forth, he pointed both arms towards the six wizards and three exceed. " **Unholy Light, Darkness Engulfment** " The attack destroyed all of the surrounding area and threw the wizards against the far end of the cavern.

Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, and Erza were lying on the ground seemingly unconscious. The three exceed were nowhere to be seen. Zeref walked over to where the Fairies lay. "I might as well get you out of my way now." He raised his arms again. Then lowered them as he seen them all standing up.

Gajeel pulled Lucy to her feet. Romeo and Wendy helped each other stand up. Erza and Gray stood up using the wall. Once they were on their feet, they stopped supporting each other. "We are doing this for Natsu, so nothing is going to kill us that easy." Erza said. Zeref grinned.

"That's what I expected. Natsu came to see me." Zeref said as his form began to melt into the shadows again. "I told him to go to Saedrena Island. That's where the dragon's meet. On July the 7th they meet." Then Zeref was gone. "I can't smell him anymore." Gajeel said.

"What did he mean the dragon's meet there?" Wendy asked. "And why would Natsu want to go there?" Gray asked. "To do what he was raised to do, slay the dragons" Erza replied. The other five wizards stared at her in shock. "They raised him, he loves those dragons as much as he loves us." Lucy said. "We are lucky he hasn't hurt us. He was hit with emotion manipulation which means those he holds closest to him will be his enemies." Erza explained.

"That is why we have to stop him. So he doesn't do something he will regret" Erza said. The rest of the group nodded their agreement. "So I guess we will be heading to Hargeon." Erza said. "Let's stop at the guild on the way back" Gray suggested. "Good idea."

 **Guild**

"I thank you for coming to our aid." Makarov said to the executioners of Crocus, and the Crime Sorciere guild. "Anything for this guild we will do." Jellal said. "I am sorry, we had Natsu with us but he seems to have disappeared." Kama said. "Well that's a surprise, the boy is under some sort of spell, he can't control his emotions." Makarov explained. 'That explains that.' Kama thought 'But who was the other guy?' He wondered.

"We are up against a very powerful enemy, They have gone equal to Laxus and Mirajane, Jura and even Lyon. They have kidnapped Chelia and made enemies of every wizard in Fiore." He told the assembled helpers.

Between Crime Sorciere and the kingdom of Fiore executioners Makarov felt they may have a chance. "There are thirteen strong wizards and some weaker ones as well, then there is the leader as well. We believe that there is someone who is higher up and pulling the strings coordinating the attack. Therefore if we find him take him out. But our first priority is to save Chelia." Mavis explained.

"If we save her then she can restore our stamina and heal us." Makarov said. All the assembled members nodded knowing how she had the god slaying magic, and it's restorative powers. "Don't worry about it we will take down these guys." Jellal said.

Makarov sighed. He never fully believed that friends, comrades, dark wizards, royal mages and those who were enemies but are now fighting for a good reason, would band together in times of need.

A look around the guild showed who was still able to fight. Laxus was limping around, but attempting to make it look like he could still fight. Rogue had been put out of action and had nearly been killed but was rescued by Minerva who was also injured. Jura and Orga were down.

Lyon was the only member of Lamia Scale unharmed, Sting and Rufus had been injured slightly and they were the only ones who were able to fight. Makarov himself had been injured.

"Hell fire and Shadow, Propulsion, Night, Day, Bardic Performance, Manipulation, Iron manipulation, requip, Ice and Water god slaying, gravity, mind force, elemental and lastly puppeteer magic. These are your enemies." Mavis said.

"Don't worry, we shall defeat them for you." Jellal said. At this point and time, all those associated with Fairy Tail as friends could see Mavis Vermillion the founder of Fairy Tail. The wizards who had come to help their friends prepared for battle.

Laxus limped forward. "We will take these enemies and show them the power of the Fiore wizards." He said. Sting grinned. Rufus and Lyon glanced at each other a smile on their faces.

"This time we will show them no mercy. They messed with Fairy Tail! They messed with us all!" Jellal called.

"Okay! Let's go and show them the full might of Fiore wizards." Laxus said as he began to limp out the door.

"Let him go master." Freed said.

The mages reached the central courtyard of the town. It was here that they encountered the unlucky thirteen. "There's more of you guys." A black haired man said. Sting glared at him.

"You hurt Rogue." He said. The man grinned. "I am Soul, leader of the thirteen. I nearly killed your "friend" if it weren't for that interfering female.

"Soul. Should we really be infuriating them?" The tall man next to him said.

"Deycartes, I want at least one fired up battle." The man nodded.

Jellal turned to the other wizards. "Pick a wizard and do your best to take them down!"

Kama headed towards Byron who was a large stockily built man. Sting engaged Soul. Laxus went for Deycartes. Jellal goes for a blonde man. Cobra attacks another. And so on and so forth.

"Heavenly Body Magic." Jellal said. The man he was fighting was knocked unconscious. The gravity mage Isaac had no chance against the powerful magic.

"Ice Make Bear!" Lyon called. He took down his opponent a seith magic user that can use wizards. Lyon had defeated him whilst Rufus was attacking Lyon. Rufus now free turned on another of the thirteen. Lyon fell back was fighting an element wielding mage.

Courtneal the propulsion wizard had received an arm, made of darkness and was using it to fight Cobra. Another wizard who mind force magic which played with people's minds and changed sense like causing fear and lack of will power was facing Meredy. A wizard with body enhancement magic and requip was attacking Ultear.

The kingdoms executioners had teamed up to take down the manipulation magic wizard. They didn't know it was the same one who cursed Natsu. They defeated him using a lot of their power.

"These guys are tough." Kama said. He saw Crime Sorciere and Sting, Laxus and Rufus holding their own. The elemental wizard took down Rufus and Kama grabbed him out of there. They backed away with Lyon. Leaving Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, Midnight, Hoteye and Angel fighting the other wizards that weren't preoccupied.

Deycartes grinned at Laxus. "I am trying not to kill you." He said. Laxus ignored him.

"Water Gods Tidal Wave." A massive wave of water engulfed Laxus. "I ain't done yet." Daycartes added. "Ice Gods Geyser." The water froze. No-one could see Laxus. The ice exploded from Laxus who had entered a rage mode state similar to dragonforce. Lightning crackled around him.

"Lightning Dragon's Thundering Punch!" Laxus said taking down Deycartes. Now there were nine

"You took down four of the thirteen?" Soul said as Sting and him paused from their battle. "Shall I introduce you to each member? I am Soul, Hell-fire user. We have Deycartes, water and ice God slayer. Isaac-gravity mage. Byron-manipulation mage. Xanis-Puppeteer mage. Ocarina-mind force magic. Elementum-elemental mage. Fruetil-enhancement and requip mage. David Wright the Drunken Bard. Risperto-iron manipulation mage. The twins Mercury and Venus-the night and day mages. And Courtneal-the propulsion mage."

"That's a massive hint to help us beat you!" Jellal said as he went into his magic state.

"Heavenly body magic!" Ocarina went down. Then Jellal was hit by a blast of soul fire sending him staggering.

"Memory Make; Karma of the Burning Earth." Elementum went down. But Rufus was hit a blast of light. Laxus, Sting, Cobra. The three dragon slayers stood facing the remaining seven. Cobra took down the drunken bard with a fast attack. He is hit by a blast of shadows. Everyone else was wounded. So they retreated back a bit.

"Let me take them on." Frunetil said. "Sting. Let's combine our attacks." Laxus said.

"Okay." The two grinned and breathed in.

"Light Dragon's…"

"Lightning Dragon's…"

"ROAR!" The Light seemed to join the lightning and a blinding light exploded. Everyone shielded their eyes. Frunetil, Risperto, and Courtneal had all been knocked unconscious. To everyone's dismay Soul and the twins had survived.

"I am a merciful man, and generous too. I will let you return to your guild. Although in the end you will all die anyway. Rest and try and defeat us when you are at full strength." Soul said.

"No!" Laxus said. The other injured people had turned to leave and Sting had thought about it for a minute. "I will fight you until the end. You come here and take our friend. Now you threaten my family and expect me to run away with my tail between my legs? I don't think so. You and me. Let's fight." Laxus said. Sting leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"This is what he wants. Eat some of my Light and you might be able to beat him." Laxus nodded slowly and Sting produced Light which Laxus gobbled up.

"Thanks. Now get back. This is my fight." Sting obliged moving away. He watched as Laxus supercharged into dragonforce mode with multi-dragon slaying magics.

"Light-Thunder Dragon's Searing claw." Soul staggered from the attack.

"Hellish Rebuke." Fire now surrounded Soul.

"Light-Thunder Dragon's Blinding Shock." The attack burnt away before hitting Soul, but the fire around him decreased.

"Hell's Target." Fireballs formed in the sky and began to shoot at Laxus. He took each one. He was already injured and that attack only added a little more so.

"Light-Thunder Dragon's Roar!" Laxus said hoping to end it. Soul was flung backwards the spell had wiped out his "Hellish Rebuke." And now left him vulnerable.

"Hells' Gate!" Soul was not done for yet. A gate appeared in front of Laxus and he was yanked inside. The gate and him disappeared.

"Where is he!" Sting yelled.

"He is seeing his future and what awaits him in Hell." Soul replied. The gate appeared again and Laxus fell out, sprawling to the ground.

"Now I know what I need to do to finish you off." Laxus said as he stood up.

"Lightning Storm!" A thunderbolt shot down and exploded in the ground over to the right.

"You missed." Soul said unimpressed.

"No I hit my mark." came the reply. Soul looked towards the right. Three seconds later he looked back and saw the injured all leaving.

"I will let you go. Remember rest up because next time I will have to kill you!"

Venus and Mercury were looking at Soul.

"Do you know what he meant by that?" Soul asked them.

"I do." came a new voice. Soul spun to see an uninjured pink-haired man. "He hit me. I was his mark." the man added.

"Mercury, Venus take him out." Soul said.

 **Injured fighters**

Sting held Laxus up. The older man was terribly wounded, and was having difficulty walking. Laxus looked at Sting.

"He's our only hope now."

"If anyone can beat them it's you Natsu…"

 **Natsu**

"Are you too afraid to fight me?" Natsu said.

"I do not need to waste magic power on you." Soul replied.

"Shadow Blade!"

"Light Blast!"

Natsu dodged the attacks.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Mercury went down.

"Sun judgement: Obliteration!" Natsu was engulfed by a pillar of yellow light.

"This tastes a little like fire." He said.

"That's the flames of the sun…" Venus said in disbelief.

"Fire Dragon's Sun strike." Venus went down. "Fight me now, Soul."

"Very well, boy!" The man replied. "Hell Inferno."

"Fire don't work. I can eat all flames." Natsu replied as he tried to gobble up the flames. Soul grinned.

"That is the fire that eternally tortures the dead." Soul said as Natsu's insides began to burn. He bent double clutching his stomach. Soul approached him and formed a dagger out of the Hellfire. Natsu stood back upright.

"Sorry mister. Was just congesting Lightning, Hellfire, Fire mix is not good."

"Hell-Fire Dragon's Claw attack!' Soul flew backwards.

"That is the last straw!" Soul yelled. "This attack has never been countered. Are you ready to be burnt alive?"

"Hellfire Blaze of Fire!" The spell caused Natsu to be engulfed in flames. The flames did not disappear. Natsu could not eat it. He dropped to one knee. Images of his life flashed in his mind. It stopped on the guild photo. Natsu, Erza, Lucy. Gray, Wendy, heck even Gajeel." Natsu began to go into Dragonforce mode. 'I have to do it for them.' The hellfire began to become part of Natsu's dragonforce.

"Fire Dragon's Secret Technique! Fire Dragon's Crimson Lotus Blade." Soul was knocked against a wall. Foam bubbling in his mouth.

"You are an enemy of Fairy Tail. I am not a generous man when you've threatened my family. I will stop you here." Natsu said as he pulled the sword from Frunetil. Atlas was about to leap out from behind the building where he and Natsu had hid behind. The sword vanished. Another wizard stepped forward. Natsu turned to him.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I am your demon. I am you."

…

…

…

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter._

 _Review Favorite and Follow for more. Feedback is welcomed and needed._

 _Next update will be in a week (dependant on how much free time I have to type it up.)_

 _I got tired of making the attacks in bold so they are going to be normal writing from here on out._


End file.
